Ailments
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: Ethan worries about his brothers recent distractions but Ethan has problems of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all,**

 **Hope you had a good holiday. Back to college for me this week.**

 **Originally this was meant to be a Connie fan fiction but i had a different idea. Don't get me wrong, I love Connie she's my second favourite character, I have another idea for her in the next story I'm planning in the future.**

Cal had been so worried about checking his symptoms for Huntington's, he hadn't spoken to Ethan properly. He hasn't even asked how Ethan was let alone said hello to him. He seemed very distracted.

Ethan stood at the nurses station watching Cal slowly moving his hand into a fist then releasing it just as slow. Ethan continued to stare at him with confusion, yet fascination. Charlie came into his vision.

"Ethan? You okay?" Charlie asked the zoned out registrar.

"What? Oh yes Charlie. I'm fine thank you. Cal just doesn't seem himself." Ethan sighed. "Have you noticed?" Charlie turned round to look at Cal, then looked back at Ethan.

"You need to talk to him." Charlie answered truthfully. He was about to walk away, leaving Ethan zoned back into his thoughts again but then Charlie stopped. "Oh Ethan, did you look at that letter?"

"Um, no not yet." Ethan suddenly remembered. Charlie smiled then continued walking away. Ethan quickly rushed to first private room he could find and pulled out the envelope with 'Holby City NHS' written in the top corner, he opened it and read it twice, his face turning pale. Ethan sighed then shoved the letter back into his pocket and left to continue with his shift whilst suddenly feeling dazed.

Ethan walked out of the staff room, everyone sounded muffled, he couldn't hear anyone properly. His breathing also quickened. Charlie picked up on Ethan's sudden state and watch him re-enter the staff room. Charlie followed him. He entered the staff room also then shut the door.

"Ethan?" Charlie tried to get his attention. "Are you okay?" Charlie knew the answer to this.

"Can't...can't breathe." Ethan gasped as he clutched his chest. Charlie place a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, Alright." Charlie started to think. "Here sit down." Charlie guided Ethan to the sofa. "Breathe with me, Ethan. In...and out." Charlie instructed. Ethan's breathing was starting to get under control.

A few moments later, after Ethan's panic attack. Charlie handed him a cup of water.

"Thank you." Ethan spoke softly.

"How you feeling?" Charlie asked with a gentle smile.

"I don't know what came over me." Ethan sighed as he took a sip of water.

"You had a panic attack. It's common. Ethan, is there something bothering you?" Charlie asked.

Ethan started to think should he tell Charlie. He is a good person to lean on. Ethan pulled out the scrunched up letter and gave it to Charlie.

"This was the letter I received today." Ethan sighed. Charlie read the letter and his straight face turned into a very worrying frown.

"Ethan. You have to tell Cal about this." Charlie sighed. Ethan stood up.

"No way! He has enough on his plate with losing Matilda. He doesn't need this. Promise me Charlie, promise you won't tell him about this. About any of this?" Ethan pleaded. Charlie sighed. How many more secrets can he keep?

"Alright. I won't tell him." Charlie frowned as Ethan sighed in relief.

 **Confused? Do not threat, more will be revealed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all,**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows on the first chapter. Really grateful.**

The next day, after he told Charlie about the letter. Ethan found himself outside of Henrik Hansens office. He took a deep breath then knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." Mr Hansen called from the other side. Ethan slowly entered. "Dr Hardy. Please take a seat." Doing as requested, Ethan slowly sat down. Nerves kicking all over the place. "I understand you got my letter?"

"Yes." Ethan whispered as he looked at Henriks face. He had a brilliant poker face.

"You know this letter was regarding the tests and examination that I gave you a week back." Hansen asked. Ethan nodded. He wanted Hansen to just get to the point. "Well from the test results, I can say that isn't cancer."

"Oh thank God." Ethan whispered under his breath.

"But..." Hansen continued, causing Ethan to lose his smile. "The results did pick up something else." Ethan gulped. "Dr Hardy, the results are saying that you have a heart rhythm disorder called Atrial Fibrilliation."

"So what will I need to do? Is it fatal?" Ethan asked, even though he pretty much knows stuff like this but he had his doctor mode switched off.

"You would be a high risk to a stroke or heart failure." Hansen answered honestly. "But you're healthy so you just need to take some medication."

"Will this affect my job?" Ethan asked. Hansen hesitated.

"You will need to reduce stress, so taking more breaks during your shift but I can speak to Mrs Beauchamp about that." Hansen answered only to get a shock.

"No! No one can know about this." Ethan instantly regretted out bursting his answer. "Sorry."

"It's fine Dr Hardy, but they do need to know even if it's only Mrs Beauchamp, it will be between me, you and her." Henrik smiled lightly.

"Thank you." Ethan sighed. " _Cal can't know about this, he's going through so much as it is._ " Ethan thought.

"Dr Hardy?" Henrik looked at Ethan who once again zoned out. "Do you have any questions?"

"Pardon? Oh no, I think I'm okay. Thank you Mr Hansen." Ethan got up and slowly made his way to the door.

"I'll send a prescription to you." Hansen spoke as he turned his attention to his laptop.

"Thank you." Ethan looked at Hansen one last time then left his office.

After Ethan shut the door, he leaned his back and head into it, closing his eyes, sighing deeply with relief and also worry. He opened his eyes and made his way back down to the ED to continue his shift.

 **Just a little short chapter here on Ethan's diagnosis. Hope you like : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan woke up one morning. It had been three days since his diagnosis and he was already handling his condition well with his medication. Instructed by Hansen, Ethan took three days off to get settled with his condition. He got up early so he could take a tablet before Cal noticed.

Ethan walked into the kitchen and got the tablets out of the cupboard, hidden in the back. He opened the little jar and poured two tablets on to his hand. He was about to take them before he heard Cal coming so he quickly put the tablets back in the jar, put the lid back on then put the jar in the cupboard, but not in its original spot.

"Ethan?" Cal called as he walked into the living area/kitchen. "What are you doing up? It's 4am. Your shift isn't till 8?" Cal asked.

"Couldn't sleep. Nightmares, you know?" Ethan lied, forcing a smile.

"About Jeff and the car accident?" Cal asked. Ethan nodded. "Have you spoke to Ben about this? It was a year ago Ethan, this shouldn't keep happening." Cal worried.

"Maybe I'll book an appointment at work." Ethan smiled then headed back to his room.

It was 7.30am, Ethan arrived at the ED. Connie wanted to speak to him before his shift so Ethan had to leave early. Cal didn't start his shift till 12 so it took the edge of Ethan telling him that Connie wanted to see him urgently. Ethan arrived outside of Connie's office and knocked. Awaiting Connie's permission to enter.

"Come in." Connie spoke. Ethan entered.

"Mrs Beauchamp? You wanted to see me?" Ethan asked, poking his head through the door.

"Dr Hardy, yes. Please come in and take a seat." Connie smiled lightly. "I assume you know what this is about?"

"My heart condition?" Ethan felt weird saying that.

"Yes. Mr Hansen has informed me about how to handle your shifts. You will take a break every two hours." Connie instructed.

"Mrs Beauchamp, with all due respect. I hardly think that will be necessary." Ethan frowned.

"I'm sorry Dr Hardy, but you can't work too hard, well at least not as hard as you usually do." Connie smiled. "Have you been taking your medication?" Ethan nodded. "Even this morning?" That was when Ethan realised.

" _Oh no, I forgot to take the pills before I left._ " Ethan thought, he can't let Connie know so Ethan nodded even though he was lying.

"Very good. As you know only me and Mr Hansen will know and that's how it's going to be unless you want Cal to know but I can leave that to you to tell him." Connie suggested.

"I don't think it's a good idea Mrs Beauchamp. He's already going through enough stress." Ethan worried.

"Very well, any problems, like symptoms; alert me immediately." Connie warned.

"I will. Thank you Mrs Beauchamp." Ethan faked a smile then left Connie's office. He sighed deeply then made his way to the staff room.

It had been four hours into his shift and Ethan still refused to take a break every two hours despite Connie's orders. Ethan was standing in reception when he saw Cal come in to start his shift, he seemed happier.

"Nibbles. You alright?" Cal asked. Definitely sounded more chirpy.

"Yeah I'm fine, you?" Ethan asked, slightly confused at Cal's sudden mood change.

"Never better." Cal replied as he tapped Ethan on the shoulder then went to the staff room. Connie looked over at Ethan as she watched him walk to cubicles.

"Charlie?" Connie called. Charlie, who was talking to someone in reception turned round and walked up to Connie. "Do you know if Dr Hardy has taken a break yet?"

"I don't think so. Why? Has he been working too much?" Charlie asked.

"No, just you know the rule; breaks every four hours." Connie lied.

"Should I go ask him?" Charlie asked.

"No, it's fine I'll do it." Connie smiled then made her way to cubicles.

In cubicles Ethan stood at the nurses station, looking through some notes as Connie walked up to him.

"Ethan. Have you taken a break like we discussed?" Connie whispered.

"Yep." Ethan lied.

"Come on Dr Hardy, I know when you're lying." Connie frowned.

"Mrs Beauchamp, I told you I don't need it. I'm fine." Ethan smiled.

"Okay, but take one soon, yeah?" Connie requested.

"Okay." Ethan smiled as Connie walked away.

"Dead man walking." Cal joked as he walked up to Ethan.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"What did Connie talk to you about?" Cal asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just some advice on a patient." Ethan lied.

"Fair enough." Cal responded then walked away.

Ethan went to pick up some notes then headed to a cubicle only to be struck by a sudden chest pain, Ethan clutched onto his chest till the pain passed, which it eventually did. He then continued to ignore his first symptom and continued to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all,**

 **Casualty looks good tonight and I won't be watching it till tomorrow sadly so hope you all enjoy it! : )**

Five and a half hours into his shift and Ethan still refused to take a break, he didn't want to think Connie was right in him needing one. He felt himself struggle but chose to ignore his pain from everyone. He went into a cubicles to find Rita with a patient.

"Dr Hardy. This is Clara. She collapsed at work with chest pains." Rita explained whilst handing Ethan the notes.

"Right. Hello Clara. I'm just going to listen to your chest okay?" Ethan explained as he put in his stethoscope and placed on end on Clara's chest. "Your heart is beating an odd rhythm. Does that happen a lot?" Ethan asked.

"I have Atrial Fibrillation." Clara replied. Ethan froze then looked at Clara.

"And you...you think that's why you collapsed?" Ethan stuttered.

"Yeah, it was my own fault really, working too hard you know?" Clara chuckled nervously. Ethan felt himself go pale slightly.

"Er right lets get an ECG and will go from there. Rita can you?" Ethan asked, Rita nodded as she hooked up the ECG. "I'll be right back." Ethan smiled then walked away. He went to the nearest bathroom and breathed quickly.

" _Okay, just breathe. Clara probably has a more high pressured job than you so you're fine._ " Ethan thought to himself but what if his thoughts were lying to him. Ethan quickly washed his face in the sink then made his way back to the cubicles. Where he saw Clara and Rita wasn't there. Ethan looked around. "Charlie, have you seen where Rita went?" Ethan asked.

"Where were you?! Clara had to go to resus." Charlie answered.

"What?" Ethan responded before walking quickly to resus to see Rita doing chest compressions on Clara.

"Right charging to 150. Clear" Connie waited for Rita to step away from Clara then pressed the button on the defibrillator. Clara's body jolted but had no rhythm. Rita continued with chest compressions. "Charging. Clear" Rita stepped away again and Clara's body still had no output.

Ethan, who was still by the door was noticed by Cal, he walked up to him.

"She went into hypotensive shock. We were trying to speed her heart back up but she went into cardiac arrest." Cal explained. Ethan felt horrible, he shouldn't of walked off.

"Right, it's been half an hour and we've had no output. Are we all in agreement?" Connie asked as she looked at Rita still doing chest compressions, she nodded in acceptance then backed down once again. "Time of death: 13.45. Thank you everyone." Connie spoke softly then walked over to Ethan and Cal.

"Mrs Beauchamp...I..." Ethan couldn't string his sentence together.

"Where were you, Dr Hardy? Because I know full well that you weren't on a break." Connie scowled.

"I went to get some morphine." Ethan lied. Connie wasn't convinced as she looked at the pale doctor.

"Go take a break...now." Connie ordered. Ethan took one last look at Clara laying lifelessly on the trolley then stormed out of resus.

"Mrs Beauchamp, what was that all about?" Cal asked.

"Not from me, Dr Knight." Connie answered then left resus also.

Ethan went into the staff room where he paced up and down, breathing quickly. So many thoughts were going through his head; _He shouldn't of left, that could be him next_ and so on. He felt himself sweat with anxiety before leaving the staff room.

About 10 minutes later, Cal was looking for Ethan everywhere. Where was he?

"Max, have you seen Ethan anywhere?" Cal asked.

"Erm, I thought he was in the staff room?" Max answered, slightly confused. Cal smiled at him then went to check.

"Ethan?" Cal called as he entered the staff room, no sign of Ethan and he quickly ran out only to bump into Charlie. "Charlie, I am so sorry. Have you seen Ethan?"

"Not since cubicles but Connie told me he was on a break." Charlie answered.

"Okay thanks." Cal responded then ran outside the ED where he still couldn't find his little brother. Cal pulled out his phone and called Ethan, awaiting for him to answer.

On the other side of the phone, Ethan's was on the floor, ringing and vibrating until it finally went to voicemail. " _Ethan, it's only me. Can you pick up please? I just want to make sure you're alright._ " Cal's voice came from Ethan's phone then hung up.

But Ethan was far from alright. Ethan laid unresponsive on the floor in the staff toilets with his phone laying right next to his hand.

 **I know that Casualty doesn't have bathrooms for staff, least I think they don't but I didn't want a patient or visitor finding Ethan hehe so you may know who might find him now, I'll leave you guys to have a guess if he's in the male toilets. Anyway I have work till 11 so next update with be tomorrow. See you then : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! Thank you all so much for my reviews on the last chapter! :D**

It had been half an hour since Ethan was last seen, Cal rushed around the hospital still unable to find him. He went to Connie's office because he thinks that Connie knows something about Ethan.

"Connie. Where's Ethan?" Cal asked as he burst into the office. Connie didn't looked up at him.

"With any luck, he'll be relaxing in the staff room, getting ready to continue with his shift." Connie answered whilst looking at her computer.

"No, Mrs Beauchamp, he's not in there and I can't find him anywhere even in the usual spots." Cal panicked. Connie finally looked up at him. "Connie, please tell me; what is wrong with Ethan? You know something and you're not telling me what it is."

Connie hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should tell a Cal or not, it wasn't her place even though she is Clinical lead.

"I'm sorry Dr Knight, but you'll need to speak to Ethan." Connie spoke as she turned her attention back to her computer.

"But Connie, I CAN'T find him." Cal strained his voice, causing Connie to look up at him once again, she could see his worry.

"I'll send out an announcement and I'll let security know. See if they can help." Connie suggested.

"Thank you." Cal spoke softly then left Connie's office.

It had been half an hour since Connie's call out for Ethan and he still hadn't turned up or been found. Cal stood anxiously in reception when Charlie walked up too him.

"Still can't find him?" Charlie asked.

"No. God Charlie where is he?" Cal asked, fighting back tears. "What if he heard about the truth of our birth mum and ran away, done something stupid?"

"I don't think he would know that. How can he? Only me and you know and I didn't tell him." Charlie replied. Cal sighed a little in relief but his brother was still missing. Connie then walked up to them.

"I have let Mr Hansen and Mr Self know about Ethan. They said they would keep an eye out on the wards." Connie spoke softly.

"Thank you." Cal spoke, barely audible.

Cal walked around until he leaned into the reception desk, lost in thought.

"Still can't find your brother?" Jack the new receptionist spoke, in His usual positive attitude. Cal didn't answered, just nodded. "Shame, handsome bloke." Jack smiled. Cal didn't say anything, he just looked at Jack weirdly as he continued to smile.

"Cal!" Cal listened to his name then turned his head to the sound of his name. "You need to come see this." It was Lofty, he sounded anxious. Connie who was listening to him, followed with Cal.

The three entered the male toilets and looked down to see Ethan laying on his front, not moving.

"Ethan..." Cal spoke before he quickly rushed too his aid.

"Let's get him on his side." Connie spoke before kneeling down too check Ethan's airways. Cal pulled Ethan's back too him as Connie looked into his mouth. "Right airways clear. Let me listen to his heart."

"Why do you want to do that?" Cal spoke confused.

"Too check it's still beating." Connie lied.

"But he has a pulse." Cal spoke. Connie didn't say anything. "Connie, what's going on?"

"Right, your brother has Atrial Fibrillation and he's been laying here for the best part of an hour and if I don't check him now, he could be critical now let me check his heart." Connie finally got it out. Cal was left stunned but quickly rolled Ethan onto his back, Connie used her stethoscope. "He has a slowing heart rate, we need to get him too resus. Lofty get a trolley." Connie called too the nurse who quickly ran out of the bathroom.

Ethan was now being wheeled to resus with Cal by his side.

"Listen to me you, I know you can hear me. Do not give up or I will kill you myself!" Cal chuckled slightly whilst having tears in his eyes. He was stopped by Charlie. "Charlie, get out of my way!"

"You can't be in there with him Cal. Not yet anyway." Charlie answered as he stood in front of Cal.

Cal didn't fight back instead he watched through the resus doors as Ethan was being moved from trolley to trolley whilst hearing Connie's voice of giving out instructions. Awaiting to hear if his brother has pulled through.


	6. Chapter 6

Ethan could feel his scrub shirt being cut in half and feel something sticky pressed into his chest, such as pads. He could hear panicked, muffled voices around him. Had he been found?

"He's bradycardic." Ethan slowly opened his eyes a little as he heard Connie. "Ethan, can you hear me?" Connie asked anxiously. Ethan didn't answer, he just continued to look at Connie. "Stay awake for me Ethan." Connie instructed as she found the first medicine to put into Ethan.

"Where's...Cal?" Ethan asked groggily.

"He's outside, everything's going to be okay." Connie rushed as she injected Ethan with an IV line. "Ethan?" Connie stopped as she heard a Ethan's heart rate quicken then flatline. "Ethan! Lofty, get Dr Hanna!" Connie panicked as she immediately began chest compressions. "He's arrested. Come on Ethan, don't do this! Not now."

Lofty ran out of resus, pass Cal and Charlie. Cal could feel himself choke as he saw Connie attempting to resuscitate his brother. Charlie stood next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I should of told him sooner." Cal whispered.

"You didn't know Cal." Charlie sympathised.

"No, I had loads of chances to tell him about our mum, but I chickened out. Now it might be too late." Cal shivered as a tear went down his face.

"Come on, let's go to the staff room." Charlie held his hand out, pointing it away from resus. Cal nodded, he couldn't do anything which he hated but he took one look at Resus then walked away with Charlie.

Two minutes later, Zoe walked in and checked Ethan's notes, learning about his condition. She went to the defibrillator and started to charge it.

"Right. Charging 120." Zoe looked at the machine then looked at Connie. "Clear." Zoe waited for Connie to step down then pressed the button, causing Ethan's whole body to jolt. But he had no output. Connie quickly resumed chest compressions.

Nearly everyone had heard about what happened to Ethan. Robyn stood in reception, leaning with her head in her hand holding back tears.

"Robyn, you okay?" Rita asked as she walked up to her.

"Yeah." Robyn sniffed. "I just can't believe this is happening. Ethan is a good guy. What has he done to deserve this?" Robyn's voice broke. Rita looked at her sadly then hugged her.

"I know, darling." Rita broke the two second hug. "Go take a break." Rita suggested. Robyn nodded then walked away. Rita stood there, staring sadly.

"What's up, Rita?" Jacob asked as he walked past, sounding cheerful.

"You haven't heard?" Rita frowned.

"Heard what? Listen, have you seen Connie? I want to ask her something." Jacob asked whilst still smiling.

"She's in resus, Jacob." Rita answered, Jacob smiled in gratitude then began to walk towards resus. "Performing CPR on Ethan." Rita finished her answer. Jacob turned back around, losing his smile.

"Our Ethan?" Jacob asked, dreading the answer. Rita nodded. "No way."

"He has Atrial Fibrillation. Lofty found him collapsed in the bathroom." Rita sighed.

"Man..." Jacob couldn't bring himself to words.

Back in resus; Ethan had arrested for half an hour. Connie was exhausted but she didn't give up. She looked at Zoe as she rubbed her forehead before putting her hand back on the defibrillator.

"Charging." Zoe's tired voice spoke. "Clear." Connie stepped down for possibly the tenth time. Zoe pressed the button once again and watched Ethan's body jolt again.

 **One of those stories where I bring in nearly everyone in the ED into it even I don't like some of them, but hey that's how it's got to be sometimes :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all!**

 **Thank you for your reviews.**

 **Had a hypo at college earlier so apologises if the writing in this chapter seems a bit...off. Still regaining energy but I will try my best.**

Cal sat at the table, looking at his hands as he rubbed them together. Charlie brought two cups of coffee to the table and sat opposite Cal.

"Have you heard anything?" Cal asked, even though he knew that Charlie was in the staff room the whole time.

"I'm afraid not Cal. But no news is good news." Charlie smiled. By this time a tearful Robyn walked in.

"Cal..." Robyn couldn't finish her sentence.

"What is it?" Cal asked, sounding slightly panicked.

"It's not fair." Robyn whimpered as she burst into tears. Cal pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on her head. Cal looked over at Charlie as tears fell down his face.

Henrik walked down the stairs into reception, seeing and feeling the atmosphere from the staffs worry for Ethan. Noel and Jack looked up from their desk to look at Henrik walk past, heading into resus.

"Mrs Beauchamp." Henrik called as he entered resus. Connie, Zoe and Lofty looked towards him. "You paged me." Mr Hansen spoke in his usual tone.

"Mr Hansen, we're running out of options. Ethan has been in cardiac arrest for 40 minutes. We can't call it. He's too young." Zoe worried.

"Have you tried any relevant medications?" Henrik asked.

"Yes. We've tried Warfarin, beta blockers, channel blockers, atropine, nothing is working." Zoe panicked.

"What about Epinephrine, adrenaline?" Henrik asked.

"Connie doesn't want to use that. She worries it might do further damages." Zoe answered.

"Not if you use the right amount." Henrik smiled slightly then walked slowly out of resus leaving Zoe standing there confused until she finally thought of it.

"Right. Lofty, can I get one milo gram of Epinephrine." Zoe instructed as Connie raised her head straight up from Ethan's chest.

"What? Zoe. No!" Connie worried. "We don't know what damage it could do."

"Not if we inject the same, small amount every five minutes. It could bring him back." Zoe hoped as she leaned in towards Connie. Connie hesitated as she saw Lofty getting the adrenaline ready.

"Fine one milo gram every five minutes. No more" Connie panted. "Lofty keep eye on the time."

The first five minutes have passed. Zoe walked towards the defibrillator.

"Right charging 120." Zoe spoke then looked at Connie. "Clear." Connie stepped down. Ethan's body jolted for the possible tenth time. Zoe and Connie stared at the ECG still with a flatline. Connie resumed back to chest compressions.

"Come on Ethan. Don't do this. Don't do this." Connie whispered. Zoe looked up from Ethan to Connie with a sad face as she heard her then looked back down at Ethan. "Cal needs you. Come on." Connie stepped down and without thinking she clenched her fist and slammed it into Ethan's chest.

"Connie!" Zoe almost shouted. Connie stepped away, leaning forward whilst putting her hands to her knees looking down. Was this the end?

"Time of death: 15:04." Zoe spoke sadly, looking down at an exhausted Connie. "I'll go tell Cal." Zoe then walked out of resus but before she walked to the staff room, she closed her eyes and took a very deep breath, holding back a tear then opened her eyes and continued to walk.

She walked into the staff room where Cal immediately stood up.

"Well? How is he?" Cal asked, sounding a little hopeful. Zoe didn't answer. "Zoe?" Cal's hope left. Zoe was about too open her mouth to tell Cal that his brother was dead.

"He's stable but critical." A voice came from the door. Zoe turned around in shock as Cal and Charlie looked at Connie.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." Cal whispered as he looked up. "Can I go see him?" Cal asked. Connie nodded and Cal immediately left the staff room. Zoe was speechless.

"How?" Zoe asked, completely gobsmacked and relieved.

"His heart started working as soon you left. It was slow but we have given him one milo gram of atropine to speed it up. We just need to do a five minute observations for the next 24 hours." Connie spoke quietly.

"Well done, well done Connie." Zoe smiled. Connie didn't say anything, she just smiled lightly and left to go get cleaned up.

Cal walked to the resus doors and looked through them. Looking at Ethan no longer laying flat with an oxygen mask on, sleeping. Cal hesitated, he didn't want to disturb his weak brother but he also wanted to hold him.

"You don't have to see him now." Charlie walked up next to Cal. "You can see him when he's a bit more awake."

"No, no I need to do this now." Cal breathed deeply. "I might not get another chance." Charlie smiled and left Cal to be alone with Ethan. Cal still stood outside the doors, took a deep breath then walked slowly into resus. Thinking if he should tell Ethan the truth of wait.

 **Sorry if all the medication is wrong, studying for this story was a little difficult. Never done so much Homework on a story anyway. Next chapter will probably be uploaded on Saturday since it's my night off, yay! See you then : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all,**

 **Thank you for the get better reviews, I'm doing a lot better now. Kind of just gotten so busy and haven't had a break properly that I kind of just ran myself into the ground any who, day off today so time to chill and catch up with my writing : )**

Cal walked slowly to Ethan's trolley. He looked so small in Cal's mind. After Cal sat on a stool next to Ethan he looked at him as he slept. He didn't want to disturb him.

"Ethan?" Cal spoke softly. Ethan stirred a little. "Ethan." Cal called again. This time Ethan opened his eyes lightly and turned his head slowly towards Cal. "Welcome back." Cal smiled. Ethan removed his oxygen mask

"Cal.." Ethan spoke with a barely audible voice.

"How you feeling?" Cal asked with so much concern.

"Been better." Ethan chuckled lightly. Cal smiled back. "What happened?"

"You went into cardiac arrest. Jesus Ethan why didn't you tell me about your heart condition?" Cal frowned.

"You had enough on your plate Cal. I didn't want this too be another one of your problems." Ethan sighed.

"You'll never be a problem, Nibbles. We can get through this." Cal consoled. "Listen Ethan, there is something I need to tell you."

This was it, Cal's chance to finally tell Ethan about their birth mum. He looked into Ethan's eyes and he said.

"What is it, Cal?" Ethan asked, dreading the answer from the look on Cal's face.

"We are...going to get a dog." Cal lied then realised what he said. " _You idiot._ " He thought to himself.

"What?" Ethan chuckled slightly. "Why do you want a dog?"

"Well, with Matilda and everything, I thought a dog would cheer us up." Cal falsely smiled.

"Well that's a relief, for a minute there I thought you were going to say that we were adopted or something." Ethan scoffed. Cal sat there in silence and quickly chuckled to Ethan's thought.

"Look Ethan, when you get out of here, I need to show you something." Cal smiled lightly.

"Are you okay, Cal? Please be honest with me." Ethan spoke.

"No I'm fine, really. But there is something you need to see." Cal answered.

"Okay." Ethan smiled as he closed his eye. By this time Connie came in. She saw Ethan was on the verge of sleeping so she spoke to Cal.

"We're ready to move Ethan up to a private room. Is that okay?" Connie asked Cal who couldn't take his eyes off Ethan. "Cal?" Cal quickly looked at Connie.

"Sorry Connie, yeah that's fine." Cal smiled lightly. Connie rubbed his shoulder as two porters came and wheeled Ethan out of resus, Connie went with them with Cal standing in the middle of resus. "You stupid man, you should of just told him straight away." Cal muttered too himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all!**

 **Thought I would do another chapter. I'm currently in the middle of updating all my stories because some of the grammar is just shocking.**

 **This chapter is based on some scenes from the Christmas trailers of the boys fighting in the staff room. Can't wait for the actual episode :D**

Ethan returned to work two weeks after recovering. He smiled as everyone welcomed him back. He took his medication and breaks every two hours more serious than ever.

He was now on his third break during his shift.

Louise walked over to Cal in cubicles and walked with him whilst explaining a patients file.

"Cal, 60 year old woman in cubicle three. Had a fall. Also has Huntington's." Louise explained. Cal stopped in his spot. "Cal? You okay?" Louise asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Cal replied as he took the file off of Louise and walked to cubicle. Where he opened the curtain to reveal Charlie and his birth mum. "Emily." Cal's mouth dropped.

"Cal." Emily fidgeted.

"What happened?" Cal asked.

"Burnt my hand." Emily answered as she scratched her bandaged hand.

"But the nurse said you fell?" Cal asked.

"Had tea...dropped my mug...then fell." Emily answered.

"Emily. Why are you here?" Cal asked.

"Want to see Ethan." Emily answered again. Cal didn't respond.

"Er Cal. Can I talk to you in private?" Charlie asked. Cal nodded then shut the curtains in between him and Emily. "Have you told Ethan?"

"No Charlie, he's only just recovered from a cardiac arrest." Cal frowned. "Charlie. Ethan can not find out about this." Cal stared at Charlie waiting for him to nod. Cal walked back into cubicle and sat next to his mum.

Ethan walked out of the staff room to resume his shift. He saw Charlie at the nurses station where he walked over to him.

"Charlie?" Ethan got his attention.

"Ethan. How you feeling? Have you taken a break?" Charlie asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Have you seen Cal?" Ethan asked back. Charlie hesitated. He quickly glimpsed behind Ethan at the cubicle with the closed curtain.

"Cubicle three." Charlie sighed. Ethan smiled in thanks then walked over to the cubicle.

Ethan opened the curtain but his light smile went when he saw Cal crying whilst holding Emily's hand.

"Cal what's going on?" Ethan asked looking curiously at Emily. This was Cal's time to tell him.

"She's our mum." Cal sniffed. Ethan's mouth dropped as he looked at Cal then looked at Emily who was smiling excitedly. Ethan walked away. Cal got up. "Ethan..." But Charlie stopped him.

"I'll go after him." Charlie smiled then followed Ethan who was standing at the nurses station. "Ethan. You okay?" Charlie asked, looking concerned at Ethan's paleness. Ethan didn't answer. He only nodded lightly. "Your mother is ill." Charlie sighed. Ethan immediately looked up.

"My mother died two years ago, Charlie." Ethan responded frustrated before turning his attention back to his files. "That's why I found loads of Huntingtons websites on my laptop. She has it, doesn't she?" Ethan asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so, Ethan." Charlie answered truthfully. Ethan looked at Cal walking over then quickly went into the staff room.

"Ethan!" Cal called after him then entered the staff room. Talking to Ethan's back. "Ethan. I'm sorry! I should of told you."

"How long?" Ethan continued to look at the lockers.

"What?" Cal asked. Ethan then turned around to face Cal.

"How long have you known her?" Ethan asked.

"Since Christmas Eve." Cal sighed. Ethan looked up in frustration. "I'm sorry Ethan. I was-" Cal was interrupted.

"So what? You're protecting me is that it?" Ethan asked.

"Yes. I was thinking about you." Cal answered.

"About me? No this is about you Cal. It's always about you!" Ethan angered as he pointed at Cal.

"Ethan- " Cal was interrupted when Ethan lunged at him. They both had hold of each other's shirts pulling and pushing each other. Cal decided to fight back at Ethan by pushing him into the lockers. Ethan then kneed Cal in the groin. Cal backed away in pain, still holding onto Ethan. Without thinking, Cal slapped Ethan into the side of his face. Ethan finally let go of Cal as he fell on his hands and knees.

Cal stood in the doorway, panting as he looked down at Ethan getting back up slowly. He went to help Ethan up.

"DON'T...come near me." Ethan pushed Cal's hands away from him as he stood up. Cal walked slowly out of the staff room before Ethan clutched his chest again. Ethan groaned in pain. Cal turned around to see Ethan crumbling.

"Ethan!" Cal called as Ethan fell to the ground. He kneeled down next to him. "Ethan stay awake for me." By this time Connie ran in as well.

"Dr Knight, what happened?" Connie asked.

"We had a fight, physically and I must of pushed him too far." Cal worried.

"Okay." Connie spoke softly. "Lofty, can we get a trolley please?" Connie called out of the staff room. Lofty quickly ran to resus to get a trolley.

Ethan was being wheeled to resus. Cal pushed the trolley with Connie, Jacob and Lofty.

"Ethan. Keep looking at me. Don't close your eyes." Cal looked down at Ethan. Ethan heard his name being called. He turned his head to see Emily's worried face as she was being held by Robyn. Ethan looked back up and closed his eyes.

 **Bit of a bad ending to the chapter but I hope the majority of it was good : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all,**

 **This is going to be the last chapter for this story as I feel it's reached the end now. I may do a sequel like with Ethan's diabetic storylines. We'll see : )**

Ethan woke in resus once again, only this time it didn't feel like an army had stamped on his chest.

"Nibbles?" Cal called from the side. Ethan turned his head to face Cal. He removed his oxygen mask.

"Hey." Ethan's weak voice spoke.

"You didn't have another heart attack. Don't worry." Cal nervously chuckled. "Your heart just slowed right down that it almost look like you flatlined." Cal exhaled at the thought.

"I'm sorry." Ethan whispered.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry for not telling you about our mum and the Huntingtons and I'm also sorry for hurting you." Cal smiled sadly.

"Sorry for kneeing you in the groin." Ethan chuckled a little. Cal smiled back at him. "Is our mum still here?"

"Yeah she's still in cubicle. She got a little shaken up when she saw you but now you've come round, she will be a bit more relaxed." Cal answered. Ethan took off the oxygen mask from around his neck, placed it next to him and got off the trolley slowly. Cal stood up immediately. "Whoa. Where are you going?"

"To see our mum. I need to tell her I'm okay." Ethan answered, trying to push past Cal. Cal hesitated. Ethan should be resting.

"Alright. Come on then." Cal finally agreed and the boys walked out of resus into cubicle where they stood outside the curtain. Ethan took a deep breath. "We can do this later once you feel better?" Cal asked, sounding worried in case Ethan might collapse again.

"No. I have to do this." Ethan looked at Cal with a light smile. Cal smiled back then walked into Emily's cubicle where she beamed as soon as she saw Cal and then Ethan.

"Ethan! I'm...so glad...you are...okay...I was...very...worried." Emily's smile disappeared. Ethan looked at Cal then went to sit next to their mum.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry for walking away earlier." Ethan spoke with a tear in his eye and looked down in sadness. Emily took his hand.

"You...were shocked...I would...of...been too." Emily smiled at Ethan as he looked up and gave her a smile.

"Why did you give us away?" Ethan asked, heartbroken.

"I had...too." Emily quivered as she held back tears. "You were both...so young...I wanted...to protect...you both."

"I'm not angry but why, Emily? I don't understand." Ethan asked. Emily then put her hand on Ethan's face.

"My beautiful...boys." Emily changed the subject. Ethan almost groaned in frustration but feeling her hand on his face made Ethan feel at home.

"Mum..." Ethan whispered as he placed his hand on Emily's. Cal left so Emily could explain everything.

"I'll tell...you every...thing...that you...need to know." Emily smiled and she began telling Ethan about her past.

Cal was in the staff room for about half an hour, having a cup of coffee when Charlie walked in.

"Cal. How's Ethan? He's not in resus." Charlie asked.

"Yeah, he's with our mum." Cal smiled as did Charlie.

"How are they getting on?" Charlie asked, whilst taking a seat opposite Cal.

"Yeah I think it's going to be okay." Cal replied. "I better go check on them." Cal got up and went to Emily's cubicle. He opened the curtain where he found Ethan with his head rested on his crossed arms, asleep on Emily's bed as she stroked his hair.

"He just...got so..tired." Emily smiled whilst looking at Ethan. Cal also looked at Ethan with a smile.

"Yeah he's been through a lot." Cal wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I use...to do this...to you and...Ethan...while you...slept...always stopped...you from...crying." Emily spoke sadly whilst looking down at Ethan. "Will...he be...okay?...with his...heart...condition?"

"I hope so." Cal sighed, not taking his eyes off Ethan. "How did he react to everything you told him?"

"Bit like...how you...reacted but...he understands...what I...had to do." Emily replied. "He forgives me." Emily smiled down at Ethan then looked at Cal. "Do you?"

"Yeah of course." Cal smiled at Emily, who smiled back.

"Come here...my son." Emily finally found the guts to say it. She stuck her hand out to Cal. He walked to the other side of Emily's trolley where he grabbed her hands then gave her a hug. For so long she wanted to hug her sons, even being near them was a miracle for her.

Ethan raised his head slightly seeing his mother and brother hug. He sat up straight, rubbing his eyes. Cal and Emily broke their hug to look at Ethan.

"Nibbles, you look better." Cal stated.

"I feel it." Ethan smiled. Emily once again placed her hand on Ethan's face, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"You're going...to be...alright...Ethan...my boy." Emily smiled with a tear in her eye.

"Thank you for not giving up on us." Ethan held back tears.

"Never." Emily responded as she and Ethan finally hugged. Ethan looked at Cal as he was hugging their mum. Cal smiled, mostly in relief that Ethan warmed up to Emily. Ethan smiled back at him.

From the nurses station, Charlie stood there watching the three. Cal turned his head to look at Charlie.

"Thank you." Cal mouthed to Charlie. Charlie nodded in his head in return before picking up a file and leaving the nurses station.

 **And that's where I end this story. Thank you all for your brilliant reviews, favourites and follows. Especially new people who have come across this story. You are all awesome! Until next time everyone. Goodnight.**


End file.
